Naruto's school life!
by pandaluv3r
Summary: Its the first day of high school and Naruto isn't to happy with her classes, she has the same classes as her enemy, Sasuke Uchiha. warning, Sasuke is OOC in this story. FemNaruxSasu, I do not own!
1. Chapter 1

**hello! I'm going to start another story that i just came up with during class xD hope you guys like it. Its gonna be FemNaruxSasu ^-^ i do not own them sadly ;-; this takes place in the present time :)**

...

It was the first day of high school and Naruto was walking around school when she saw the most popular guy, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto walked around the crowd and went toward her locker. When she got there, she saw her best friends, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Hey Naruto" both Temari and Sakura said, "H-hey Naruto" Hinata said, "Hey guys" she replied, sighing

"did you see that crowd in front of the cafeteria?" Temari asked as Naruto grabbed her books and closed her locker.

"Yeah, they all crowded around Uchiha" Naruto said as they started walking towards their next class. When they sit down, Iruka-sensei comes in and tries to calm everyone down. Sakura noticed the teacher was in the class.

"everybody shut up!" Sakura yelled. everyone went quiet and sat down. Iruka-sensei sighed and started to take attendence.

"ok everyone, we are going to make a seating chart. You are going to pick a piece of paper and whatever number is on that paper is your permanent seat. No complaining."

everyone picked a pice of paper and Sakura and Temari are sitting together. Naruto decided to be last to pick. When Naruto picked a number, she saw that she sits in the back. She goes to her seat and puts her head down. She heard the chair move next to her and someone poked her. She looked up and saw Sasuke smirking at her.

"Well, who would've thought I would sit next to you" Sasuke said, scooting closer to Naruto. Naruto started to scoot away from him and fell out of her chair. Everyone stared and laughed at her. She got up and sat down. She put her head down embarrassed. She heard Sasuke chuckling and glared at him.

"What's so funny Uchiha?!" Naruto yelled, blushing and glaring.

"oh, nothing... I just saw your underwear that's it" he smirked as he saw Naruto blush even more. Naruto was about to slap him when the bell rang. She got up fast and found Temari.

"I seriously hate that Uchiha guy!" Naruto yelled as they went to their math class. When they got their, to Naruto's disappointment, saw Sasuke being crowded by his fangirls. Temari and Naruto went to the back of the class and sat next to each other.

"ok class, I'm going to arrange a seating chart so please stand up." the teacher said. Both Temari and Naruto stood up and hoped they would sit with each other. When everyone else got their seating partner, Naruto was mad, she had to sit next to Sasuke again. When the class was ending, Sasuke passed her a note saying to meet him during lunch. Just then the bell rang for break. Naruto and Temari went to find Hinata and Sakura. They found them by the trees.

"Hey guys, how are your classes?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"they suck, i have to sit next to Uchiha for 2 classes" Naruto complained as she sat down next to Hinata.

"I-it shouldn't be t-that bad" Hinata said.

"Yes it is, he saw my underwear when i fell off my chair," Naruto said, glaring at the grass.

"O-oh" Hinata said, blushing. Naruto fell back on the grass and stared at the sky. For some reason, she feels relaxed when she's outside. The bell rang and it was science. Naruto was sad that she didn't have the last classes with Temari, Hinata or Sakura. She walked in and sees Sasuke. She wasn't surprised. She sat down at the back of the class and Sasuke sat next to her.

"It looks like we have the same classes all year" Sasuke said.

"depends, what are your last two classes?" Naruto asked.

"history then P.E"

"crap" she cursed. she had the same schedule as him.

"hn" Sasuke smirked, "looks like its gonna be fun this year." after he said that, the teacher came in. after the introductions the bell rang.

"might as well walk together." Sasuke said. Naruto wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

In P.E, the coach said your have to choose a partner. Naruto sees a girl with to buns in her hair.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. You wanna be my partner?" Naruto asked as she approached the girl

"Sure, and my name is TenTen nice to meet you" she said as she shook her hand. All they did was exercises. Finally, school was over and Naruto ran to meet up with Temari. Just as she ran out the gates, she spots Sasuke. She tried to rush past him with the crowd but failed.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke yelled and started to walk towards her. Sighing, she turned around, glaring at him

"What do you want Uchiha?" She asked, she was in a hurry to find Temari.

"I told you to meet me after school." He stated,

"Well sorry, but I'm in a hurry and i need to find someone." she said as she turned around and walked away. As she took a few steps ahead, she felt someone grab her shoulders. Then she suddenly was pushed on the wall and felt a pair of lips on her own. When she opened her eyes, to her shock, was Sasuke kissing her. Her eyes went wide.

'_H-he's kissing me?!"__  
_

...

**here's the first half of this story :D sorry if it isn't good, i just came up with it really fast but I tried . hope you guys liked it and please R&R bai ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd chapter of my story xD hope you guys like it ^-^**

**...**

Naruto pushed Sasuke away and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She was blushing like crazy and panting a lttle bit.

"W-why did you do t-that?!" She asked him. Sasuke's bangs were covering his eyes.

"because I like you" He whispered, hoping she didn't hear him, but she did. Naruto's eyes widened even more. _'H-he likes me?! _she thought. She pushed passed Sasuke and ran to the gates. She saw Temari and started walking with her.

"hey what's the matter, your face is red?" Temari asked as they walked home.

"o-oh its nothing Temari hehe" She nervously laughed and looked away.

"sure.." Temari said as she nudged her shoulders.

"fine, Sasuke k-kissed me earlier" Naruto said blushing very badly.

"ooh, someone has a boyfriend~" Temari sang as they were approaching Naruto's apartment.

"w-well, I have to go bye Temari" Naruto said as she ran to her apartment and slammed the door. '_I don't like Sasuke like that right?' _She thought. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some ramen and started to heat the up. She sat in the living room and started to watch Adventure time.

"Punch your buns, if your an evil witch I will punch you for fun~" She started singing when she got a text message.

**come outside. I need to talk to you~ Sasuke**

Naruto's POV

Ok, how did he get my number?! I got up from the couch and went outside. I saw Sasuke leaning against the wall outside my apartment.

"ok I'm out, so what do you want?" I asked. He started walking towards me and I backed away. Soon enough, he pinned me against the wall.

"I want to know your feelings about me" _'WHAT?!' _I thought.

"I don't know what your talking about Teme" I said

"hn" right when he said that, he kissed me. It was gentle yet passionate. I tried to pull back but he had a good grip on my waist. I gave up and kissed him back. I felt him smirk and deepened the kiss. I widen my eyes and started to push him away. I kicked him in the shins and he pulled back.

"Look Naruto, I came here to say that I have fallen in love with you ok" Sasuke said looking me in the eyes. I couldn't see much emotion but I did see one, ...love? I started to back away but I didn't run

_'I don't know what to do!' _I thought as I was staring at Sasuke.

**Hai guys XD sorry I cut it off so short but I couldn't think of anymore ideas for this chapter ;n; but I will finish this story tho :D but anyways please R&R ok?! welp, bai cx**


End file.
